The regiospecific synthesis of the aglycone of daunomycin, daunomycinone, is under investigation. The general thrust is in two stages: regiospecific synthesis of unsymmetrically substituted anthracenes and their annelation by novel cyclization reactions to produce tetracyclic molecules having the appropriate oxygenation pattern.